Moonlight Dance
by MsSupreme
Summary: Tonight is the only night i can dance with him and be with him, night under the blue moon is the only time i can touch him, feel him, taste him, its a torture being madly inlove with someone who you cant touch, you cant feel! one-shot R&R Re-Done XD


Inspired & Some Ideas (not all) from my new favourite book 'The Haunted' by Jessica Verday XD

tonight is the only night i can dance with him and be with him, night under the blue moon is the only time i can touch him, feel him, taste him, its a torture being madly in love with someone who you cant touch, you cant feel, but you can see them, and your the only one who can see them, other than the others like him, tonight is the night my love died, its the only night he can feel and be seen, the only night i can actually feel his love and he can feel mine

its hard i must admit, but i love his company, i love everything about him, i wouldn t trade him for the world, and his surprise gifts are the greatest, he covered my room roof in glow in the dark stars so i could always gaze at them, him laid beside me, he also makes necklaces, there wonderful, mostly four-leaf clovers encased in glass on a leather strap, he always tells me he has a luck for finding them, he always knows how to make me smile, even if its only his shadow puppets when i have nightmares, or his charcoal drawings of us, he makes me out to be some sort of model, when im clearly not, im someone who can see the dead, im someone who loves someone who is dead

i sighed and sat on my bed, looking up at the stars that were on my roof, they glowed slightly and put a smile on my face, it was dark now, 12:30am, my parents were out, i looked around my room from boredom, it was plain i must admit, a double bed, 2 oak wardrobes, a desk and a small cabinet my mom had got me, her and my dad had found it and built it back up, it now held all perfume making kits, sounds girly huh? but i just seem to be overly good at it, making different fragrances for different occasions, i laid down on my bed, my arms behind my head, a sigh escaping my lips, my eyes sliding close as i relaxed and waited

TAP!

i jolted upright and rushed to my window, i opened it and looked down, there he stood, a happy smile on his face, his silver hair was slightly longer than his shoulders and shined beautifully under the moonlight, he had bright teal eyes, he wore a grey top, a tattoo on his arm with black jeans and trainers, i quickly hurried downstairs and unlocked the door, he walked in and i closed and re-locked the door, i turned around to see him stood right behind me, i gasped slightly and lent against the door as my legs turned to Jell-O and my heart began to beat a thousand times a minute, the tattoo on his arm was a tribal tattoo

"hey" i smiled, he returned it, gently raising his hand up and resting it on my cheek, i could feel it, i could finally feel it, and im sure he could feel the heat my cheeks were making cos of my blushing, his smile grew as he rested his forehead against mine, i could feel his breath

"finally" he sighed happily, his hand sliding down my cheek and resting on my neck, my heart rate increased sharply at his words, he trailed his hand again and it rested over my heart, he sighed happily, a small smile on his face, my heart was going haywire and my body was too, his eyes locked with mine, they were darker, a more fogged over version of teal, he licked his lips before pressing his to mine, his eyes slid closed and mine followed, his lips were soft and gentle, i raised my hand and placed it on the back of his head, knotting it in his hair, it was silky to touch, his hands gripped my hips and brought my body to his, i blushed as he ran his tongue along my lips, but my nerves didn t stop me from allowing him in, or the small moan that followed, i wanted more, i needed more than this, he pulled back, breathing slightly heavily, i was too but he didn t release his hold on me, and i didn t release my hold on him

"Shall we stay here and risk getting caught or go upstairs?" i said seductively, Rikus eyes darkened and he smiled at me

"You don t have to do this you know, im happy with just your lips" riku purred, but i could tell that wasn t a full truth, but it still made me melt inside

"Riku i ve waited over 10 months for this day, im not missing it for anything" i whispered, he smirked "i love you" i whispered, his eyes softened

"I love you too Sora" he smiled before pulling me upstairs to my room, he smiled brightly as he spotted the stars "you kept them up" he smiled

"of course i did, they were a gift from you" i smiled, he looked at me, his eyes a soft teal colour "i ve kept every gift you ever gave me" i smiled, i put my hand down my top and pulled out my necklace, it was the very first one riku gave me, over 10 months ago, it had a leather strap and hanging from it was five leaf clover, the only one he ever found, he said he found it were he first saw me "see" i smiled, riku looked at it and smiled and gently held it in his fingers, he released it and looked at me, his eyes fogged over again "i wish i could go with you after tonight" i whispered sadly, lowering my eyes, riku placed his hand on my cheek, catching my attention again, his eyes were sad, as sad as i felt, i longed to be with him

"i know, i wish you could too Sora" riku sighed before kissing me, my eyes slid closed as i responded, my hands sliding up to his neck and pulling him deeper, his hand slid of my cheek, down my chest and rested on my hips, it sent a shiver down my spine, he pulled me closer to him, our bodies touching, sending a tingle through me, the tips of his fingers slid into the top of my jeans as his tongue ran along my lips, i opened happily and moaned slightly as his tongue entertained mine, i slid my hands down the front of his body and rested them on his pelvis, he pulled back as i slid my hands under his top, he pulled it over his head and i admired his body, i had seen it before, but never been able to touch, i ran my hands over his toned stomach, my mind memorizing the feeling and committing it to memory, i felt riku run his hands down my side and the under my top, i removed my top and threw it with rikus, he looked me over, his eyes were hungry, it sent a shiver through me knowing what that look meant, he pushed me down onto the bed and pinned me there, he kissed along my jaw and down my neck, i gasped when he bit down, marking me, claiming me, he kissed back up to my ear

"so beautiful so very beautiful" he whispered huskily into my ear, my back arched at his tone and my cheeks flushed madly, he kissed me passionately, and i responded happily, his hands ran over my body, mine were doing the same, mine slowly began undoing his trousers, i felt him smirk into the kiss, his hand soon doing the same, he pulled of my lips and kissed hungrily down my neck before gently biting and sucking on my neck, marking me further, i sighed shakily but smiled slightly as his jeans came undone, riku chuckled against my neck and returned his lips to mine for a lustful kiss, my jeans came undone soon after, riku pulled them of and threw them with the other clothing, i copied his movement, leaving us both in our boxers, i pulled away for air, my body was boiling and the haze had completely taken over me, riku teal eyes showed the same thing, he brushed his lips along my jaw and to my ear "are you 100% sure Sora?" riku asked softly, i smiled slightly

"im sure riku" i smiled, i was sure of this, i wanted him, i wanted him and nothing else forever, i didn t want to lose these feeling, the shivers he sent down my spine, the silkiness of his hair, the feel of his lips, i don t want to lose that, and ill follow him to the grave if i have to, he nodded and crushed his lips to mine, his hand grabbing my boxers and removing them, even though i was sure, i couldn t stop the blush that formed on my cheeks, i did the same to him, they were both thrown to the floor and my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms wrapping around his neck, he slid his hands down my sides, resting them on my hips, i sighed shakily at the feeling, he kissed me soothingly before he thrust into me, i scrunched my eyes shut and blocked out the pain, he stayed there a few seconds before pulling out, i gulped down my yelp and as my eyes were shut so tightly no water could escape

"sorry, gets better i promise" riku whispered softly, i nodded, he continued to thrust into me, the pain going down at a slow pace, but slowly i began to feel pleasure and pain, and soon the pain was just a dull ache and the pleasure was amazing, my eyes had relaxed, riku was at my neck again, and i was trying, and failing, at keeping my moans to myself, didn t work i assure you, my head had tilted to the side, giving riku perfect access to my neck, which he noticed and used to his full advantage

"there!" i gasped out as riku hit my prostate, i could literally hear him say 'bingo' against my neck as he angled his thrusts there, my will to try and stay quiet flew out the window completely, my moans had gained in volume, my hands had begun to clutch at riku shoulders, his to my hips, pretty soon i felt him come inside me, i gasped as an unusual feeling went through me, riku was breathing heavily against my neck, i was breathing heavily against his shoulders, my arms lazily around his waist, his grip on my hips relaxed, we stayed like this for a few moments, i sighed happily and riku kissed my throat were he mercilessly attacked, he kissed me lovingly and i returned it happily, one of my hands knotted in his hair, he pulled back, his teal eyes were dancing, such love in them it made me melt, and i would have to wait another year before i could feel it again, riku seemed to sense what i was thinking as he smiled sadly at me, resting his forehead against mine

"i know Sora, a years a long time" he sighed, i nodded, my eyes watering, my thoughts were all over the place, i so badly wanted to be with him, forever, no one else, just him and me forever, no more hiding it, but would he allow me to come with him? to the twilight world, were he lives, unseen to human eyes for 364 days of the year, and 1 day when he can be seen, can be heard and felt, i looked at my clock, it was only 1:30am, but once the sun rose he would be untouchable again, i would only be able to hear and see him, not touch, no taste, it would be torture "don t cry please" he whispered, wiping a tear from my cheek i didn t even know had fell, i shook my head

"I don t want this night to end riku" i whispered sadly "i want to be with you! Everyday! every minute!" i sighed sadly, the water in my eyes freely running down my cheeks and onto my bed, he looked at me sadly "id do anything to be by your side forever" i sobbed, riku gently kissed my lips, stopping my next sob, his kiss was so loving but careful, he pulled back

"you cant leave your family Sora" he sighed, i echoed it, he made a valid point, i was there only child, it would destroy them if i died, but it would destroy me not touching riku for another full year, i was torn, and i hated it, i buried my head in his shoulder

"I don t know what to do riku? i don t want to hurt my family but i don t want live another year without being able to be with you properly, without being able to kiss you or hold you hand" i whispered, he hugged me tightly to him and sat up, bringing me with him, i sat in his lap, my head still in his shoulder "i want to be with you so bad riku" i whispered, he rubbed my back soothingly

"i don t know what you want me to do?" riku sighed, i didn t know either, i just wanted to be able to be with him and stay alive, but that just isn t an option is it? Why? "I don t know if i can do what you want me to do" riku added, he knew i was thinking of coming with him then

"I just want to be able to be with you and not hurt my family" i sighed into his shoulder, he pulled my face from his shoulder and looked at me, his own eyes were watery

"Sora id give anything under the sun for something that could do that, but i ve searched and searched and there s nothing" riku sighed, his eyes so sad, i leaned into his touch, soaking it up before it vanished

"i know you would, i would to riku" i sighed "i just don t want to have to wait a year to kiss you again" i sighed "to hold your hand, to hug you, feel your warmth, the shivers you send down my spine with a simple touch, i don t want to lose that riku" i sighed, he nodded and using his thumb gently stroked my cheek

"ill miss all those to Sora believe me i will" he sighed sadly, i shook my head and crushed my lips to his, my hands knotting in his hair, his doing the same to me, i ran my tongue along his lips and he opened willingly, a small moan coming from him and my tongue played with his, if i cant go with him, ill enjoy this remaining time to the fullest, i pulled back and released riku, him doing the same, i looked at him, his teal eyes still watery and sad, i sighed "i wish i could stay" riku sighed

"I wish you could to riku" i sighed, but he cant, i don t know what to do! "I don t know what to do?" i whispered, riku rubbed my back soothingly

"as much as i wish i could say come with me i cant Sora, it would hurt your family far to much for me or you to live with" riku explained, i nodded, at least i knew he wanted to stay with me just as much as i did with him, i smiled slightly, it didn t reach my eyes though, he returned it, his not reaching his eyes

"I know" i sighed "im torn so badly and i don t know what to do about it" i sighed, riku nodded fully understanding my problem, he held my face in his hands

"know this Sora ill always be with you, always waiting for you, always protecting you, like any good boyfriend should" riku promised, a single tear fell from my eye, his thumb gently wiping it away

"i know riku, but i want to be able to touch my boyfriend, tell people about him, tell them how much i love him and that i cant live without him, how he makes me amazing necklaces and sticks glow in the dark stars on my roof and draws amazing pictures of us both, i want to be able to do all those things and more riku" i sighed, riku nodded, i had made my decision saying those words "take me with you" i whispered, Rikus eyes widened and filled with shock, and he tried to cover the joy

"Do you know what your saying Sora!" riku asked, shock evident in his voice

"yes i do riku, i want to be with you forever, if i cant tell people how much i love you then i don t want people to be able to listen" i explained, riku blinked in shock "please?" i pleaded quietly, closing my eyes to stop my next set of tears, i knew it would hurt my mom and dad, but i ve chosen now, riku cupped my cheeks in his hands, my eyes opening, his eyes were cautious and worried

"Sora i don t know" riku muttered cautiously

"riku im sure" i whispered, my voice not going any higher, riku avoided my gaze, his eyes calculating "please riku" i pleaded, he looked at me, his eyes still worried "i ve thought everything through riku, i want you forever, nothing more, nothing less, don t make me wait another year for this" i pleaded, his eyes dropped

"You ve thought EVERYTHING through?" riku asked, i smiled, he was considering, that was half the battle

"Everything" i smiled

"how are you going to die then?" riku asked, slightly harsh, ok i hadn t thought that through, i began to think, something quick and pain free?

"Something quick and pain free" i said calmly, riku nodded, hopefully he will have some ideas then

"Well i guess erm..."riku trailed of, not really knowing what to say

"Overdose?" i asked, i had heard it was quite quick, riku looked at me, he still looked worried, i felt it now "would that work?" i asked

"Probably, depends what you use" riku sighed, sleeping pills?

"Sleeping pills?" i asked, riku nodded

"Im still not sure about this Sora" riku sighed

"i know riku" i sighed, i stood up and grabbed my boxers and put them on before walking into our bathroom, i opened the cabinet and looked through the many pills and found what i was looking for, i grabbed the unopened box of sleeping pills and returned to my room, riku was sat crossed legged on my bed, fully clothed, much to my displeasure, i held the bottle up as i sat beside riku "this will do?" i asked, riku nodded "im sorry im doing this to you riku but i just cant be without you now" i explained, he looked at me and nodded, his eyes a little more calm now, i popped the lid of, i gulped slightly before gently shaking the bottle, hearing all the pills rattle against the lid "will you be here when i wake up?" i asked worriedly

"i wont leave until you wake up Sora i promise" riku promised, gently kissing my cheek, i nodded before placing the container at my lips and tilting my head back, the pill filled my mouth quickly, and by reflex i swallowed them down, i coughed slightly but soon i was done, i threw the container to the ground and coughed a little, riku patted my back slightly, my head felt dizzy, badly so, i already felt sleepy, riku helped me lay down, i felt crap, really really crap

"I feel crap" i groaned, riku nodded and stroked some hair out my face

"go to sleep Sora, ill be here when you wake up i promise" riku said truthfully, kissing my forehead, i nodded and riku laid beside me, pulling me closer, my eyes slid closed and i was plunged into darkness...

there is a lone gravestone under the big oak tree of twilight town, none goes near it, they say that it you wander to close, the hair on the back of your neck sticks up and the feeling of being watched is almost over powering, they also say that sometimes the leaves on the trees move without any wind, the grave itself is rather new, only 5 years old, but the feeling is that of a bad choice, a wrong choice, of a boy who died to feel love

"Personally i think it s a load of crap" riku chuckled, i laughed with him as we read an article in the paper about the supposed haunting of MY grave

"yeah i mean who would really sit and stare at a grave all day" i chuckled, me and riku were sat on top twilight clock tower, to anyone else it would just look like the paper was floating, not to us, the sun was setting now, and it was beautiful, riku turned and beamed at me

"who knows huh?" he chuckled, throwing the paper over the edge, we watched it float down and land on the ground, i shuffled closer to my love and rested against him, his arm wrapping around my shoulders "love you Sora" he smiled, i smiled back

"love you too riku" i smiled "so shall we go haunt someone?" i chuckled, riku echoed it and we both jumped from the top of twilight town, the thrill of the fall is amazing, we landed perfectly, going into the ground slightly, and leaving very small cracks in the ground, i linked my hand with riku and we went on our way

HAPPY HAUNTINGS!  



End file.
